vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Nights Night Club
Neko Nights! The brand new Neko Friendly night club started by Lanfear and Oathmeal (the money coming from Lanfear, of course, while the idea came from Oathmeal.) was an old club that Oathmeal bought. Hiring Foxe (the famed re decorator) to give the club a make over. The club officially opened on October 14th, with ThatOneRebel, Klaus, Emmitt, and even Crumbster were among the many who were invited to the grand opening. Grand Opening For the HUGE grand opening of Neko Nights, two additional clubs had to be built to contain the massive influx of people. Veteran party hoster, ThatOneRebel hosted one gathering, while Mom-ager, Miss Minerva DH, hosted another. Staff So far, the only two cemented staff members are Oathmeal and Lanfear. Though they may hire soon. Both Minerva and Rebel are associates but are considered close friends and possible hires for the club. TFMJonny isn't a full time staff member but is welcomed to preform when ever he pleases. * ThatOneRebel * Miss Minerva DH Features The entrance: The entrance is a double door way, where photos of the two clubs founders are seen, and after the entrance, is a giant heart with the club's logo and a locket on it. Bar: From the entrance, ignoring the dance floor, is a giant bar. Stocked with everything Oathmeal and Lanfear sampled to make sure it's good enough for the VRChat Nekos to drink. Stage: There's a stage, open to the public in case anyone wants to show off their skills at pole dancing or even raves, and the back stage is well stocked with glow sticks just for such an occasion. VIP Area: The second floor has a VIP area, complete with picture of former Guardian to the Neko sisters, KimplE. Office: Oathmeal and Lanfear share an office, where they try to do work, but probably will be on the dance floor the entire time. The desk has a clone of JT Senpai's laptop, AND a tiny foxe doll. Roof Top: There's a rooftop where guest can get their own private bar. Again, stocked with the Neko Sisters own tested brands, and even a rooftop pool. Downstairs: In the red interior downstairs, the bathrooms can be found next to the chill area, which features a table of beer pong, three couches, and of course, pictures from the adventures of Lanfear and Oathmeal. Bathrooms: Common every day bathrooms, and not litterboxes. Downstairs VIP: A break from the red Downstairs, there's a nice purple chill VIP room, complete with private dance area, couches, and a few tables. Music is provided from upstairs, with spare speakers in the floor to the downstairs ceiling. DJ Booth: The DJ Booth is only inches away from the dance floor, naturally, where a DJ can rock out. The dancefloor itself changes colors to the music. Outside VIP: Due to an unforseen glitch, there's now a third VIP area. VIPs Family and VIP status are not the same thing. Just because you're family, doesn't mean you get off easy, kiddos. VIPs are allowed to bring guest into the VIP lounges. * KimplE * Joey Bagels / Nagzz21 * TheBlkButterfly * Crumbster * Shimakaze * Kohrean * LilBagel * Tyriss * Egg * Emmitt * Ryan/Jakkuba * Foxe * Klaus * MaTSix * Sionnach * Vicse * Ashunera * Vintendo * RainyDays Barred No one has done anything stupid yet to warrant a barring from the club. Trivia * Oathmeal dove off the balcony on the second floor. * Instantly, Crumbster took a dump in the club pool after him and Emmitt stacked every booze in the upstairs bar. * Rebel said he'd hook Oath up with some DJs if she needs them. And dancers, of course. * You'veGotTheTouch drank two glow sticks and complimented Oathmeal on the mixed drinks. * It appears that Joey Bagels is very jealous of the instant success of Neko Nights and plans to open a rival night club. (Possibly called Bagel Bites) * As of Oct. 15th, the map has become public. Category:Locations